


嘘

by smilecat



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilecat/pseuds/smilecat
Summary: 无妻无子设定。祝美鸽退役后一切顺利。原本打算写一直想写的鸽团，但巴球王ins真情实感到我了，差点以为他也要跟着退役。成文拖到马斯切也宣布退役了，也祝马斯切退役后生活更加精彩。
Relationships: Éver Banega/Fernando Gago
Kudos: 2





	嘘

生如夏花之绚烂，死如秋叶之静美。  
——泰戈尔

1.  
“你为什么总是看我？”

俯身跪在草坪上的巴内加愣住，下意识收住放在加戈腿上的手，护腿板就这么砸到地上发出宛若心跳声的扑通巨响。他慌张地不敢直视面前人的脸，加戈倒是不以为然地一手撑住脸一手摘下巴内加头顶上的树叶。

等巴内加抬头想辩解什么，却被加戈用手指遮住唇角。炎热的高温模糊了汗水沾湿的视线，加戈的脸靠的越近反而越看不清。巴内加不停眨眼企图恢复精神，却惹来加戈奇怪地挥手。

“我没晕。”巴内加要加戈别拿手臂晃来晃去。

“转移话题。”加戈将护腿板从地上捡起，慢悠悠地递到巴内加手心，抬抬下巴示意巴内加重新帮自己系。

巴内加承认他的确不打算回答加戈方才的问题，闷不做声地将护腿板放到加戈腿上。加戈脸却再次凑近巴内加，两人自然垂下的长发随风交缠在一起。加戈小心翼翼地将遮住巴内加眼帘的长发一点点捋到耳后，顺带摸了把下巴刚冒出的胡须。

“埃维尔，和我打个赌吧。”

接下来的话因为周围的蝉鸣太吵，以至于巴内加没有听清接下来的话。

2.  
“听见没喂！”

任凭加戈怎么叫，巴内加只会傻呵呵地点头。巴内加的成年礼估计是加戈见过最恶心的成年礼了，他看着年下两岁的毛头小子吐了一地，后悔为什么自己要特意参加他的18岁生日派对。寿星自认为酒量好结果一杯倒，其他人看着完全意识不清的巴内加笑个不停。

“等会他要是想要从阳台上跳下去你记得拦着。”同伴觉得巴内加会干出这类蠢事，要加戈记得帮他收场。

加戈只好把巴内加带回卧室，谁知道巴内加在走廊上吐了加戈一身。巴内加父母赶紧跑来拿拖把收拾残局，同伴们看见加戈身上宛若被垃圾车碾过的样子笑得要把天花板震下来。加戈看在这是巴内加生日而且没吐自己满脸的份上，忍住了想把伏在墙旁的巴内加痛打一顿的冲动。巴内加母亲连忙把巴内加扶到床上，看着加戈一片狼藉的衣服不好意思地说：“这孩子太马虎了，费尔你赶紧洗会澡吧。”

巴内加的母亲告诉加戈直接把脏了的上衣扔到洗衣机上就行了，她拿出毛巾和巴内加的衣服放到浴室架子上再次对孩子的鲁莽道歉。

“他太崇拜你了，所以爱黏着你，”巴内加母亲头疼地捂脸，“哪晓得头次喝酒醉这样。”

“没事。”加戈笑着回复。

虽说巴内加母亲要加戈不用顾虑尽情洗澡，加戈还是很快就冲完身子换好衣服。巴内加的衣服品味虽然不可恭维但挺合身，他带着沐浴露的香味打开卧室，只见巴内加拖鞋也没拖就仰卧在床上。

“真是。”加戈嘟哝着合上门，把拖鞋硬生生从巴内加脚上扒了下来，以免继续弄脏床单。他看着醉醺醺的巴内加，无奈地象征性扯了会裤脚:“我不想给你换衣服，你赶紧给我起来洗个澡换睡衣再睡觉。”

听到加戈声音的巴内加像是意识回来了似的坐起身跟加戈鼻子撞了个正着，加戈见面前人头发乱糟糟不说衣服也皱巴巴，只好帮他整理了下领口。

“费尔。”

巴内加的呼唤缓慢低沉得带有情欲，加戈忍不住打了个冷颤。还没等加戈脑子里摆脱胡思乱想，他就被巴内加压倒在床上。

“你在，想什么。”加戈很快认清现在的情势，想赶快起身却发现自己的双手被巴内加死死按在床榻上，但凡挪动一步手腕都会咯吱响。

“我喜欢你啊，费尔。”巴内加附身亲吻加戈的脖颈，酒气混杂酥麻的电流直通加戈的大脑。

“松开我你这个酒鬼！”加戈羞红耳根想要把身上人踢下床，但在抬脚的那一刻被对方牢牢抓住。

巴内加在生日蜡烛吹灭时许了两个愿望，一个是能在18岁成为博卡青年一线队成员与加戈并肩作战，另一个则是拥有他。

那一晚他们都记不清楚发生什么，加戈的呻吟也好巴内加的告白也罢都融合在体液里一同随夜色散去了。加戈伏跪在床上因疼痛抓得白色床单扭曲成万圣节幽灵模样，他背对着巴内加不停低吟些什么。负罪感让巴内加贴近加戈结实的背部，顺着颈椎亲吻就宛若野兽舔舐猎物一般。

“埃维尔。”

促使那晚巴内加酒醒的不是加戈的这声呼唤，而是被自己压制的手反过来十指相合的体温。

3.  
双手交合的时间只有数秒，等哨声吹响不等巴内加脑袋条件反射就被加戈掰倒在桌子上。巴内加身子扭曲得可以从板凳摔到地上，他吃疼地瞅红肿的掌心，这次扳手腕加戈轻而易举取得胜利。

“看，我说埃维尔会输吧。”迪马利亚毫不留情地说。

“不是吧，以前我力气更大吧。”巴内加不敢相信地看着得意洋洋的加戈。

“现在该谁了？”旁边躺在床上跟梅西打牌的阿圭罗问比赛进行到哪一步了。

目前未尝败绩的伊瓜因和加戈成为了最终的角逐者，一堆人在狭小的宾馆房间内准备见证阿根廷国家队扳手腕冠军的诞生。

“皇马内战！”大家闹哄哄一片，嘈杂得让巴内加捂住耳朵。

“预备——”临时担任裁判的梅西吹口哨，挥手而下，“开始！”

起哄声轰地盖过屋顶，无论是加戈还是伊瓜因都有人为止加油投注。梅西掐着秒钟蹦蹦跳跳地左右观察僵直不下的局势，加戈憋红了脸，伊瓜因的手爆起青藤。

“切他中路！”阿圭罗乱起哄，也不知道是对谁喊的。

“费尔踢pipa脚，他怕痒！”拉维奇使起歪招。

如果是以前加戈定不会听拉维奇的战术，可现在兴奋过头的加戈脚上真动起小动作，伊瓜因见加戈分散注意力的刹那间赶紧鼓足力气把加戈扳倒在桌子上。

“pocho你占哪边的。”马斯切拉诺不禁同情被拉维奇坑输的加戈。

“赢啦赢啦！”梅西举起伊瓜因的手，贴近他，“pipa你想要什么礼物。”

“除了里奥的香吻我都同意。”阿圭罗插话道。

“给费尔惩罚！”迪马利亚提议。

“好啊，”伊瓜因一个胳膊搭到梅西肩膀上，一副冠军姿态看着加戈，“给费尔惩罚游戏吧。”

“我好歹亚军。”加戈掰开伊瓜因的胳膊，换自己搭在梅西肩上。

“摸屁股！”阿圭罗和拉维奇几乎异口同声，“摸他屁股！”

“哈？？？”当事人没抗议，巴内加倒是率先叫得做大声。

“费尔的屁股挺好看的，pipa你真有福气。”加雷乐呵呵地鼓掌。

“要我揉吗？”伊瓜因变本加厉地拽住加戈的裤子坏笑道。

“不行！”没等加戈开口巴内加又喊起来。

加戈倒是很大方地卸下搭在梅西肩膀上的手，背对着伊瓜因:“来啊？”

“你不愿意更有趣些。”伊瓜因嫌加戈太从容，反而只是拍了几下就松手了。

“大男人不计较这些。”加戈帅气地叉腰顶回伊瓜因的话。

“是吗，”伊瓜因指向巴内加的方向，“埃维尔可计较得不得了。”

加戈似乎并不意外巴内加出格的反应，他走到对方身边弯腰低声在巴内加耳边嘲笑道:“你吃醋了。”

“我为什么要吃pipa的醋！”巴内加小声使劲辩解，怕被人听见。

加戈窃笑着揉乱巴内加好不容易用发胶梳好的头发，并往下轻轻抚摸耳廓。

4.  
巴内加的耳洞是加戈帮忙打的。阿根廷人传统是在婴儿时期就钉上耳钉，只不过巴内加年少时不想戴任由其愈合了。直到快30岁心血来潮想再戴一次，就让加戈帮忙了，于是加戈不顾巴内加使劲叫痛强行完成这项任务。

加戈的耳钉是梅西送的，价格不菲。巴内加赌气要和加戈戴同一副耳钉，谁知加戈原话告诉梅西，不一会巴内加就收来同款。

“我的意思是，我们一起选一样的。”巴内加小心收好梅西的礼物，没办法只好直说了自己的想法。

“哦，是吗。”加戈故意装作才知道巴内加的本意。

他们对耳钉的品味大不一样，巴内加嫌弃加戈老土，加戈嫌弃巴内加浮夸，不知道争论多久才在各自让步下妥协了，选择了中和的款式。

巴内加拿着小礼盒对准太阳说希望哪天两人能一起参加世界杯，戴同一副耳钉站在世界中心。

“嗯，我也希望。”加戈浅浅地笑道，他摇了摇手心的小礼盒，里面发出叮铃铃的响声。

巴内加下意识摸了摸耳瓣，他内心还存在几丝侥幸，认为这能给他们带来甚比红绳的好运，能在短暂的夏窗后的预选赛上一路顺风。

可是如果能事先预料，那就不是运气了。

在他看见加戈戴着与自己相同的耳钉坠落于草坪上时，耳边仿佛传来叮铃铃的幻听。替补席的巴内加与担架上的加戈视线交合的最后一秒，他的耳钉火辣辣地疼。

叮铃铃的敲打声随着哨声一起结束了加戈期盼已久的夏令营。

5.  
电话叮铃铃的响，那头是最熟悉的人提前告诉自己要退役了。

没有多余的伤感，巴内加对加戈退役并不感到意外。毕竟等到了一定的年龄，这件事就仿佛顺水行舟总会到来。

加戈曾经说他想回糖果盒退役，问巴内加是想回罗萨里奥还是布宜诺斯艾利斯，还是继续留在塞维利亚。

巴内加没有给出确定的答案，但是他的确想要和加戈再次穿上博卡球衣多踢一会球。在他刚升上一线队没多久，加戈就去往欧洲了。他好像一直在看加戈的背影在草坪上奔跑，直到两人在阿根廷国家队重新穿上同件蓝白。

日子过得太快，以至于回忆都显得仓促。巴内加泛不起寂寞翻起ins费尔南多加戈的话题下年轻的照片，姣好如女孩的面容让他想起他们还在博卡梯队时，大家都说他是美人灯一吹就垮。

“这娘炮铁定经不起拼抢。”同伴们说。

出身罗萨里奥的巴内加不敢轻易战队，似点头又似摇头地乱晃脑袋。远处的加戈看这群对自己指指点点的男孩们很是不爽，直接拿着足球砸了过去。

“少在那说闲话。”加戈叉腰喝声道。

巴内加可算是见识到不能以貌取人。他本想自证清白可没想到刚刚还说小话的同伴马上把锅全部堆到他头上，几双手整整齐齐地指着巴内加脑袋说是他起的头。

“我向上帝发誓我没有！”巴内加气得想捡起加戈丢的足球朝旁边人扔。

加戈歪脑袋把巴内加全身上下扫射一遍后把他拉走带离了这群人，巴内加还在争辩，加戈只好把巴内加带到栏杆边缘义正严词地说自己知道不是他干的。

“为什么？”巴内加有点恍惚。

“你口音不是这的，总有一群人喜欢欺负外地人。”加戈平静地说。

巴内加低头挠挠头发，却注意到加戈裤袜下并没有护腿板。

“你怎么没护腿板？。”巴内加惊讶道。

“先前的小了，”加戈把树下的运动包翻出来，把一副崭新的护腿板拿到手上，“我打算换。”

“这是我的秘密基地，”加戈合上包笑道，“你以后懒得跑回更衣室拿的东西也可以放这。”

巴内加想要表达加戈帮自己解围的谢意，提出帮忙系护腿板。加戈欣然接受，两人就面对面坐在草坪上。巴内加觉得盘腿坐不好系，便起身换了个姿势半跪在加戈面前。

加戈不禁笑起来，巴内加歪脑袋问他为什么笑。

“你这姿势像求婚。”加戈不好意思地说。

一句明显的玩笑话却让巴内加涨红了脸，他垂下长发想遮住自己的羞态。把目光重新聚焦在加戈腿上，他慢慢解下裤袜，干净洁白的肌肤就像瓷娃娃一样展现在面前，害怕在手里破碎而格外小心地把护腿板贴在上面。

“你为什么总是看我？”

青春期的少年殊不知最不擅长隐藏的就是情愫，而这一切都被年长两岁的小大人全部看在眼里。

加戈遮住巴内加的唇角，做出小声的嘘手势。

巴内加却拿开了加戈的手。

当时到底赌了什么呢？

加戈的眼睛越来越近，这次却清晰得可以从瞳孔中找到自己的倒影。巴内加听见护腿板再次从加戈腿上松开磕碰到石头的声音，也听见自己身子向前移动时草坪上的摩擦声。

蝉鸣带离了理智，唇贴合的那一刻花叶落于两人长发缠绕处，栏杆上斑驳的油漆笨拙地遮掩他们的亲吻。

那人美得比起玫瑰更若毒药，比起在被触碰时刺伤手指来宣誓高不可攀，更擅长在摄人心魄的霎那间一滴滴渗入气管中，令人甘心交托生命。

巴内加自第一眼看见加戈踢球的背影时就已中毒，注定陶醉于此，沉迷于此，疯狂于此，最终任由他控制自己的心脏。

End


End file.
